


That Time When Dean Got Drunk

by yeahthisaccountisinactiveso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions of love, Fluff, HS AU, Highschool AU, Supernatural - Freeform, cuteness, drunk!Dean, like right now, read it, this is seriously adorable and i think you should read it - Freeform, you won't regret it i promise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahthisaccountisinactiveso/pseuds/yeahthisaccountisinactiveso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three in the morning, Castiel is asleep, and a certain someone decides to come knock at his window and stumble in, drunk as hell. Somehow in the midst of all that, some things are confessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time When Dean Got Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> heey! so i wrote this awhile ago... i love this type of thing and somehow, i actually wrote it all in like an hourish. i don't know how i did it, but i did. anyways, my friend Natalia (i forget her user on here - its so long omg) edited this for me, and so yeah. i hope you all enjoy! i had fun writing this c:
> 
> EDIT: here's my friend's user - destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
> 
> you all should go check her out - she has really amazing and cute fics that she writes c:

Dean and Castiel became friends on the first day of high school. Now they are best friends. It was as if they were meant to be like that.

A few hours earlier Dean had been invited to some wild party on this Friday night. He had asked Cas if he wanted to come, but Cas claimed that he ‘had to study’ and he ‘didn’t like parties anyways.’ Dean shrugged it off and told him it was his loss. So Dean has been at the party all night.

Then, it is Friday night (Saturday morning, technically) at 3am. There was a sharp tapping on Cas’s window. It kept tapping until Castiel finally groaned, rolled out of bed, and went over to his window. It’s Dean. Cas opened his window to let Dean stumble in.

“Heya Cas,” Dean said.

“Hello Dean. What are you doing here? It’s three AM. I was asleep,” Cas said, watching as Dean stands there, barely upright. “And you’re stumbling around like a drunk giraffe. How much did you drink at the party?”

“Oh you knows, just ‘bouts a wholes lot! It was crazy Cas, ya should’ve came. Lots o’ hot girls ‘nd loud music and awesomeness! Ha! It was awesome, man.” Dean told him, swaying around and pointing a finger at Cas, while trying to even stand up straight. He was also trying to keep his eyes open.

“Yeah, alright Dean. Why did you come here, though? And how the hell did you get here?” Cas asked, concerned about his friend. Cas had seen him when he was drunk, but he seemed especially drunk right now. It’s a bit alarming. Cas grabbed Dean by the shoulders to keep him upright, and made Dean look at him.

“I came here ‘cause I love ya, Cas! Did ya know that? I love ya so much man, ’s crazy,” Dean slurred. “I love ya so much. You’re my bes’ frien’, man, but I love you more than just my friend. Ya know? You’re like, so cute, and funny, and adorable. I’ve loved you for the longes’ time! You’re so awesome, man, ‘nd nice, ‘nd jus’ amazin’. Mmmm…” Dean said, as serious as he could, considering how drunk he was. He would’ve continued, but towards the end he started getting tired and leaned into Cas’s touch. He put his head on Cas’s shoulder and didn’t move.

Cas awkwardly wrapped his arms around Dean, not sure of what to do. Cas’s heart was pounding. Did Dean really mean that? He was so drunk, it was probably just him rambling. Cas tried not to let that hurt him as much as it did. He loved Dean. He was completely in love with him. And he only wished that what Dean was saying was true. But he couldn’t really know that right now. Cas decided to just shrug it off.

“Yeah, alright Dean. I think you need some sleep.” Cas said, pushing Dean towards his bed.

“It’s true Cas! I love ya so so so much. Okay? Okay. I love you. Do you love me, Cas?” Dean asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. He might’ve been really drunk, but he still was afraid of rejection from Cas.

Cas wasn’t sure what to say. Yeah, he loved him. He was completely in love with the bastard. But Dean is just rambling right now. He could say that none of this was true the next day, if he were to remember. If Cas said he loved him and Dean remembered, the things that could happen were endless. Dean could be disgusted and leave him, Dean could laugh and say that he only loves Cas as his best friend, Dean could always make jokes about it to Cas and tease him about the fact that Cas loves him, and so on… but maybe Dean wouldn’t remember any of this. Maybe Cas could tell him he does and Dean won’t remember. Oh, Cas hoped so.

“Of course, Dean. I love you too. Now let’s get some sleep, alright?” Cas said, praying to God that Dean wouldn’t remember this in the morning. Cas pushed Dean onto his bed, he flopped over to the other side of the bed, and Cas then crawled in next to him. Dean immediately rolled over and wrapped himself around Cas. Dean put his face in Cas’s neck, humming and mumbling how he loves him.

Cas tried his best to ignore the shivers that were shooting throughout his entire body. Cas just lay there stiffly, not moving a muscle. After a few minutes, and Dean’s grip seemingly getting tighter as time went on, Cas decided to try and roll over to get Dean off of him. Not that he wanted Dean off of him, it was just that if Dean woke up cuddling with him, he’d begin to ask questions and Cas didn’t want to have to tell Dean what had happened.

“Dean - Dean! What are you doing?” Cas asked tentatively.

“‘M stayin’ here whetha you like it or not.” Dean mumbled into Cas’s neck.

“Dean, I want to be able to sleep. And you suffocating me won’t help.” Cas told him.

“Hmm…” Dean hummed, not moving an inch.

Cas sighed. He took a few minutes to try and attempt to shrug Dean off of him, but it didn’t work. Dean’s grip just got tighter the more he tried. He finally decided to let it be, and went to sleep like that.

* * *

The next morning Dean awoke with a pounding headache. He squinted his eyes open, reaching a hand up to rub his forehead. When he did that, he noticed the person that he was practically on top of. Dean looked down at the face, realizing it was Cas. Dean’s heart started to pound and a thousand thoughts crossed through his mind. He was just cuddling his best friend, who he happened to have a major crush on! _What the fuck?_

Dean attempted to roll over and move a bit without waking him, but the second he wasn’t holding Cas anymore, Cas began to stir. Dean made a face, because now there was no going back. And now he was going to have to talk to Cas. He has no idea what he was even doing there. _What the hell happened?_

Cas yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Once he opened his eyes and noticed Dean, memories of last night came flooding back. _Shit_. He was probably now going to have to explain what was going on. This was going to be interesting…

“Mornin’ Dean,” Cas yawned again, stretching his arms above his head.

“Hi.” Dean said awkwardly. Dean scratched his head and squinted at Cas. “So uh… what the hell happened… here?” Dean asked hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Oh. Do you not remember last night?” Cas asked.

“Nope.” Dean said.

“Oh. Well. Um.” Cas paused. What the hell was he gonna say? Should he tell the truth? Lie? Leave part of the truth out? He kind of wanted to leave the part out about the confessions of love. But then again, if he didn’t bring it up he’d never know if it was true or not. “At like three AM, you tapped on my window until I got up and let you in. You were stumbling around like a drunk giraffe, and started rambling. You just started saying how much you love me, and uh, about the party… then I said you should get some rest, and when we laid down you wouldn’t let go of me. And yeah. Uh,” Cas told him, rubbing the nape of his neck.

Dean’s face dropped when Cas mentioned that he told Cas that he loved him. By the end, Dean’s face was burning a bright shade of red. Dean tried to talk, but failed, opening and closing his mouth at least ten times. He finally mustered up the little bit of courage he had in him, and decided to tell Cas the truth.

“Oh. Well uh, whatever I said about loving you was probably true, um…” he said awkwardly. He knew he must’ve looked like a tomato by then.

Cas didn’t say anything for a few minutes. He just stared at Dean. He doesn’t know what to say, where to start. Dean actually does love him? Like, in more than a best friend way? A thousand thoughts raced through Cas’s mind. _Holy fuck._

Dean started to get nervous that he messed something up or that Cas would hate him now. Just as he was about to say that it didn’t matter and was whatever, Cas finally spoke.

“I um. I feel the same, Dean. I have for a long time now.” Cas muttered, looking anywhere but Dean.

“Seriously?” Dean asked, shocked.

Cas finally looked up at Dean. “Yeah.”

So many thoughts were going through both of their minds right then. Mostly along the lines of: _holy fucking shit oh my god is this really happening is this true oh my god oh oh my god wow._

Dean eventually laughed and, stumbling with his words, managed to get out, “So… you wanna go out sometime?”

Cas laughed. He laughed and laughed, so much that his sides started to hurt from laughing. He laughed so hard that he was gasping for breath. Cas had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, but once he looked up at Dean and saw his face growing more confused and hurt, he stopped laughing almost immediately. But, still grinning like an idiot, Cas grabbed Dean’s hands and said, “Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> annnnd there it is. c: did you like it? hate it? comment! i love feedback of all kinds c:


End file.
